Elise
- Passiv:}} Wenn die Fähigkeiten von Elise ein Ziel treffen, erhält sie eine Aufladung einer schlummernden kleine Spinne, bis zu . |leveling = |description2 = - Passiv:}} Elises verursachen |magisch}} und sie beim Treffen für |hp}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| -Fähigkeiten können pro Aktivierung nur eine Spinne gewähren. * Die verstärkten Angriffe in der Spinnengestalt wenden andere Treffereffekte an und können ganz normal . ** Der Bonus-Schaden selber interagiert nicht mit kritischen Treffern. ** Der Bonus-Schaden kann keinen Schaden an Strukturen anrichten. *** Die Heilung wird auch nicht gegen Strukturen ausgelöst. |video = Elise-P }} }} Menschenform= |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise spuckt Gift auf die gewählte gegnerische Einheit und richtet |magisch}} an, begrenzt gegen . |leveling = des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Max. Monsterschaden| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise beschwört für 3 Sekunden eine giftgetränkte Spinne, die sich in die gewählte Richtung bewegt. |leveling = |description2 = Bei Feindkontakt oder nach Ablaufen ihrer Lebensspanne verursacht sie in ihrem nahen Umfeld |magisch}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Wenn die Spinne keinen Feind trifft, bevor sie den Zielort erreicht hat, richtet sie ihre Zielerfassung neu aus und verfolgt den nächsten Gegner, mit Priorität auf . Die Spinne erhält |ms}}, basierend auf dessen Entfernung zum Ziel. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zuspringt, wird sie nicht auslaufen, bevor sie ihren Sprung beendet hat. |video = Elise-W }} }} |effect radius = |width = |speed = 1600 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise wirft ein Netz in die gewählte Richtung, welches den ersten getroffene Gegner für 1 Sekunde und ihn kurz . |leveling = Sekunden}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |-|Spinnengestalt= - Aktiv:}} Elise zum gewählten Gegner, beißt diesen und richtet |magisch}} an, begrenzt gegen . |leveling = des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Max Monsterschaden| }} |description2 = Wenn aktive oder in der Nähe sind, werden sie zusammen mit Elise zum Ziel und dieses priorisieren. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| können trotzdem zum Ziel sprinten und es angreifen, sofern Elise in Reichweite ihrer Spinnen bleibt. |video = Elise-Q }} }} - Passiv:}} Elises erhalten |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Elise und ihre erhalten für 3 Sekunden |as}}. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = Wahnsinniges Wuseln . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zurückverwandelt. ** Wenn sie sich vor Ablauf des Bonus wieder in die Spinnenform verwandelt, erhält sie ihn für die verbleibende Dauer zurück. |video = Elise-W }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise erhebt sich in die Luft, wodurch sie für bis zu 2 Sekunden wird und die Umgebung . In der Luft kann sie ein Ziel auswählen, um sich sofort neben diesem auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn die Fähigkeit direkt auf einen Gegner angewendet wird, so landet Elise nach 1 Sekunde automatisch auf diesem. Wenn Elise einen Gegner auswählt, werden nach der Landung die Boni durch für 5 Sekunden verstärkt. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Die Zusatzwerte von sind verstärkt. |leveling = |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Elise verwandelt sich in eine bedrohliche Spinne, wodurch sie |ms}} erhält, zu einer mit wird und Zugriff auf ihre Spinnen-Fähigkeiten erhält. Zudem beschwört sie alle gespeicherten kleinen Spinnen. |leveling2 = |description3 = - Aktiv:}} Elise verwandelt sich in ihre Menschenform, wodurch sie wieder zur wird und Zugriff auf ihre Menschen-Fähigkeiten erhält. Zudem beschwört sie alle gespeicherten kleinen Spinnen. |leveling3 = |description4 = Elise beginnt mit Spinnengestalt / Menschengestalt auf Rang 1. Weitere Punkte können ab Stufe 6, 11 und 16 investiert werden (also wie jede andere ultimative Fähigkeit auch). |leveling4 = }}| oder . |video = Elise-R }} }} Begleiter |damagetype = magic |as = (+ ) |hp = |hpregen = |armor = |magicresist = |range = |ms = 350 |damagemodifier = 75 % bei Flächenwirkungsfähigkeiten |aoeresist = |dotresist = |ccresist = |control = Priorisiert Elises letztes Angriffsziel |target = , zählt nicht in die Tötungswertung |onhit = Die Spinnen wenden keine Treffereffekte an. |spelleffects = Die Spinnen wenden keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der Spinnen werden durch und/oder blockiert und durch verhindert. |attackpriority = |abilities = ;Abscheulicher Schwarm Die kleinen Spinnen profitieren von und ziehen sich ebenfalls zurück, wenn Elise verwendet. ;Nesthocker Die kleinen Spinnen regenerieren über Zeit und werden sofort komplett geheilt, wenn Elise in die Menschengestalt wechselt, während sie die maximale Anzahl an aktiven kleinen Spinnen hat. |spawntime = |respawntime = |location = }} cs:Elise en:Elise es:Elise fr:Elise pl:Elise pt-br:Elise ru:Elise zh:伊莉丝 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Elise ist eine tödliche Jägerin, die in einem verlassenen und düsteren Palast tief in der ältesten Stadt von Noxus haust. Einst war sie sterblich und die Gebieterin über ein mächtiges Haus, bis der Biss eines niederträchtigen Halbgottes sie in etwas anderes verwandelte. Etwas Wunderschönes, Unsterbliches und ganz und gar Unmenschliches – eine spinnenartige Kreatur, die ahnungslose Opfer in ihr Netz treibt. Um sich ihre ewige Jugend zu bewahren, macht Elise Jagd auf die Blauäugigen und Treulosen, und nur die wenigsten vermögen es, sich ihrer Verführungskunst zu entziehen. Die Spinnenkönigin Lady Elise kam vor vielen Jahrhunderten im Hause Kythera, einer alten und mächtigen noxianischen Familie, auf die Welt und erwarb sich schnell das Wissen, mit ihrer Schönheit die Gedanken der Schwachen zu beeinflussen. Kaum war sie erwachsen, schmiedete sie bereits Pläne, den Spross des Hauses Zaavan zu ehelichen, um die Macht ihres eigenen Hauses zu stärken. Schnell erhoben sich Stimmen im Hause Zaavan, die sich gegen die Ehe aussprachen, doch Elise verzauberte ihren baldigen Ehemann und auch böse Zungen konnten ihren Hochzeitsplänen nach kurzer Manipulation nichts mehr entgegensetzen. Genau wie Elise es geplant hatte, war ihr Einfluss über ihren neuen Ehemann beachtlich. Das Haus Zaavan wurde stärker, was dem Hause Kythera ebenso dazu verhalf, im Ansehen aufzusteigen. Elises Ehemann war das Gesicht des Hauses, aber Eingeweihten war klar, wer im Hintergrund wirklich die Fäden zog. Zunächst tolerierte ihr Gemahl dies, doch im Laufe der Jahre begann sein Missmut langsam zu gären und jeder Witz, den eine andere noxianische Familie über ihn machte, mehrte seine Unzufriedenheit. Sein Groll wurde größer und seine Verbitterung tiefer, bis er schließlich eines Nachts, während eines typischen frostigen Abendmahls, enthüllte, dass er Elises Wein mit einem entstellenden Gift versetzt hatte. Er gab seine Forderungen kund: Sie solle sich aus dem Rampenlicht zurückziehen und ihm die Zügel des Hauses in die Hände geben, und er würde ihr im Gegenzug das Gegengift überreichen. Würde sie ablehnen, so würde er ihren langsamen und qualvollen Tod tatenlos mitverfolgen. Mit jedem Atemzug tat das Gift sein teuflisches Werk und zersetzte ihr Fleisch und ihre Knochen von innen heraus. Im festen Glauben, dass ihr Ehemann das Gegengift irgendwo an seinem Körper bei sich tragen musste, ergriff Elise unbemerkt ein scharfes Messer und spielte die Rolle der reuigen Ehefrau, so gut sie konnte. Sie weinte und bettelte ihren Ehemann an, ihr zu verzeihen, und griff dabei auf jeden erdenklichen Trick in ihrem Arsenal zurück, um ihre tödlichen Absichten vor ihm zu verschleiern. Während sie dies tat, verdarb das Gift ihren Körper. Es verfärbte ihr Fleisch mit grotesken Wunden und sandte schreckliche Schmerzen durch all ihre Glieder. Als sie ihren Ehemann endlich erreichte, erkannte er viel zu spät, wie sehr er ihre Verachtung unterschätzt hatte. Sie sprang ihn an, rammte ihm das Messer durch sein Herz und drehte die Klinge langsam in der Wunde, während sie ihm beim Sterben zusah. Elise fand und trank das Gegengift, aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Ihr Gesicht war auf furchtbare Weise durch groteske Schwielen und abgestorbenes Fleisch entstellt worden, was sie wie einen Kadaver wirken lies, der auf grausame Weise wiederbelebt worden war. Elise war nun die Gebieterin über Haus Zaavan und wurde, so wie es Brauch in der noxianischen Politik war, vom Imperium dafür gerühmt, dass sie ein schwaches Glied aus der Kette geschnitten hatte. Jedoch waren ihre Schönheitsideale und ihre Vorstellung von Macht so eng miteinander verbunden, dass sie sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückzog und fortan hinter einem Schleier verbarg, der ihr Gesicht vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Sie mied das Sonnenlicht und ließ sowohl Verbündete als auch Bittsteller von ihrer Tür abweisen, was schließlich dazu führte, dass das einst so mächtige Haus Zaavan langsam in Vergessenheit geriet. Elise wanderte in völliger Isolation durch die hohen Hallen ihres Palastes und wurde ganz und gar zu einem Bewohner der Dunkelheit. Nur wenn die Sonne längst am Horizont verschwunden war, verließ sie ihre sichere Heimstätte. Auf einer ihrer mitternächtlichen Wanderungen traf Elise schließlich auf eine weitere verschleierte Frau, die ihr das aus Wachs gefertigte Siegel einer schwarzen Rose in die Hand drückte und flüsterte, dass die bleiche Frau ihre Talente sehr zu schätzen wüsste. Elise beachtete sie nicht weiter, aber während sie sich entfernte, hallte die Stimme der Frau ihr hinterher mit einem Versprechen, sie wieder unversehrt machen zu können. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch sagte, dass dies völliger Unsinn war, trieben ihre Eitelkeit und die Hoffnung darauf, dass ihre Schönheit wiederhergestellt werden könnte, sie dazu, sich näher mit den Worten der Frau zu befassen. Wochenlang durchkämmte sie die Straßen, bis sie das Siegel mit der schwarzen Rose erneut entdeckte, eingeritzt in einen düsteren Bogengang, der hinabführte in die dunklen Katakomben unter Noxus. Die versteckten Siegel führten sie immer tiefer in die Katakomben hinein, bis sie schließlich die Schwarze Rose erreichte, eine geheime Gesellschaft, in der sich diejenigen trafen, die sich mit den dunkleren Aspekten der Magie beschäftigten, um ihr verstecktes Wissen und ihre Geheimnisse zu teilen. Elise wurde zu einem oft gesehenen Besucher und wandelte unverschleiert unter ihnen. In kurzer Zeit entstand ein enges Verhältnis zwischen ihr und der bleichen Frau, einer zeitlosen Schönheit mit großer Macht. Elise gab sich den Gepflogenheiten der Gesellschaft voll und ganz hin, suchte aber trotzdem stets nach dem Geschenk, das ihr versprochen worden war: der Wiederherstellung ihrer Schönheit. Die bleiche Frau sprach von einer verwunschenen Inselgruppe, die als die Schatteninseln bekannt war, und von einer Athame mit schlangenhafter Klinge, die einem Akolythen gehört hatte, der im Unterschlupf eines unersättlichen Spinnengottes erschlagen worden war. Der Dolch war mit mächtiger Magie versetzt worden und sie versprach, dass sie Elise ihre Schönheit zurückgeben würde, wenn sie ihn ihr zurückbrächte. Ohne zu zögern, stimmte Elise dem Auftrag zu und führte ein Gruppe Anhänger der Schwarzen Rose auf die von der Welt gemiedenen Inseln, wohl wissend, dass für ihre Belohnung ein Blutzoll unabdingbar sein würde. Elise trieb einen verzweifelten und von Schulden gebeutelten Kapitän auf, der sich dazu bereiterklärte, sie und ihre Gefolgschaft über den Ozean zu transportieren. Das Schiff segelte wochenlang über den stürmischen Ozean, bevor sich schließlich eine zerklüftete Insel aus der dunklen und brodelnden Nebelwand am Horizont schälte. Elise ging an einem Strand mit aschfahlem Sand an Land und führte ihre Gefolgsleute tiefer in das heimgesuchte Herz der Insel, ganz so wie Lämmer zur Schlachtbank. Viele wurden bereits auf dem Weg von boshaften Geistern dahingerafft, doch als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichten und die von Netzen umschlungene Höhle des Spinnengottes vor sich fanden, war immer noch ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen übriggeblieben. Eine aufgeblähte, monströse Kreatur aus Chitin und voller Fangzähne entsprang der Dunkelheit und labte sich an den schreienden Männern und Frauen. Während sie starben oder von Netzen hinfort gezogen wurden, erblickte Elise den Dolch, den die bleiche Frau gesucht hatte – im festen Griff einer bereits vertrockneten Leiche. Sie ergriff ihn, doch der Triumph war nur von kurzer Dauer: Im selben Moment rammten sich die vergifteten Fangzähne des Spinnengottes in ihre Schulter. Elise fiel nach vorne und die Klinge des Dolches durchstieß ihr Herz. Die mächtige Magie des Gegenstands drang augenblicklich in sie ein und vermischte sich mit dem tödlichen Gift, was schreckliche Veränderungen in ihrem Körper auszulöste. Sie verwandelte sich, während das magisch verstärkte Gift ihr Fleisch erneuerte und noch schöner machte als zuvor. Ihre Narben verschwanden und ihre Haut wurde makellos und geschmeidig, doch das Gift des Gottes verfolgte ganz eigene Ziele. Elises Rücken krümmte sich unter wellenförmigen Bewegungen, als eine Unzahl von spinnenhaften Beinen sich einen Weg aus ihrem Fleisch bahnten. Sie erhob sich, außer Atem vom Schmerz der Verwandlung, und sah den Spinnengott, der bedrohlich über ihr ragte. Die gleichen Kräfte durchströmten sie und beide verstanden instinktiv, dass sie von dieser unerwarteten Symbiose profitieren konnten. Elise kehrte unbehelligt von den Geistern der Insel zu ihrem Schiff zurück und setzte erneut Kurs auf Noxus. Als ihr Schiff die Docks im Schutze der Nacht erreichte, war Elise die Einzige, die es lebend verließ. Elise überreichte der Anführerin der Schwarzen Rose den Dolch, doch die bleiche Frau warnte sie, dass die Magie, die ihre Schönheit erhielt, nicht ewig bestehen bleiben würde. So schlossen die beiden einen Pakt: Die Schwarze Rose würde Elise Akolythen zur Verfügung stellen, die sie dem Spinnengott opfern konnte, und würde im Gegenzug sämtliche Artefakte, die sie auf den Inseln finden würde, an die Schwarze Rose übergeben. Elise bezog erneut ihren alten Wohnsitz in den verlassenen Hallen von Haus Zaavan und wurde als wunderschöne und doch unerreichbare Einsiedlerin bekannt. Niemand ahnte von ihrer wahren Natur und doch webten sich fantastische Gerüchte um sie. Wilde Geschichten über ihre unsterbliche Schönheit und eine furchterregende Kreatur, die angeblich Unterschlupf in dem heruntergekommenen und staubbedeckten Palast gefunden hatte, machten schnell die Runde. Seit ihrer ersten Reise zu den Schatteninseln sind nun schon Jahrhunderte vergangen, und wann immer Elise eine weiße Strähne in ihrem Haar oder Augenfältchen entdeckt, macht sie sich erneut auf, leicht zu überzeugende Seelen von der Schwarzen Rose um sich zu scharen, um erneut Segel auf die schwarzen Nebel der Insel zu setzen. Niemand, der sie begleitet, sieht Noxus je wieder, und mit jeder Reise, so heißt es, kehrte sie verjüngt und voller Kraft zurück, immer mit einem uralten Artefakt für die bleiche Frau in ihren Händen. Beziehungen * residiert auf den Schatteninseln, wobei sie im Austausch für ewige Jugend verehrt und dient. ** Jedoch hat sie keine besonderen Interaktionen mit im . * ist ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Rose. ** Da das Gift von ewige Jugend gewährt, könnte das heißen, dass das Wesen genauso alt oder noch älter als ist. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Elise Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Elise Elise Todesblüten Screenshots.jpg|Todesblüten-Elise Elise Thresh Blutmond Screenshots.png|Blutmond-Elise Skins ; : * Ihr Design basiert auf der Spinne . * Sie ähnelt Lolth aus . ** ähnelt Blackarachnia aus . ** ähnelt Black Arachnia the Broodmother aus . ; : * Sie wurde wohl von inspiriert, welche manchmal Muster haben, die wie Gesichter aussehen. * Die Szene zeigt sie, wie sie sich zusammen mit einigen Gefangenen ausruht. * Sie lehnt an aus an. ** Wenn sie , spannt sie ein und spielt darauf. * Die Maske, die er trägt, ähnelt denen aus japanischen -Theatern. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit Elise an alle Spieler vergeben die Gold V oder höher in Season 3 geranket waren. * Die Szene zeigt sie, wie sie eine Person in einen einschließt und dessen Krone stiehlt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der Season 5 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Sie repräsentiert Bengi und ist sein zweiter Weltmeister-Skin. ** Der erste war . ** Der dritte war . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Sie ist der Oberbösewicht im 'Supergalaktisch'-Universum. ** Man kann im Rückruf von und sehen, wie Elises kleinen Spinnen angegriffen werden. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin basiert auf einer . * Sie lehnt möglicherweise an die aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ** Skin-Spotlights Todesblüten-Elise - Skin-Spotlight| Siegreiche Elise - Skin-Spotlight| Blutmond-Elise - Skin-Spotlight| SKT T1-Elise - Skin-Spotlight| Supergalaktische Elise - Skin-Spotlight| |Zitate= Zitate Menschenform= ;Bei Auswahl * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Witz * * ;Verspotten * * ;Lachen * * * * |-| Spinnenform= ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Witz * * ;Verspotten * * ;Lachen * * * * Gewundener Wald Altar Zitate Wenn einen Altar einnimmt, gibt der Altar eventuell diese Antworten: ;Westlicher Altar * * ;Östlicher Altar * * |Entwicklung= Elises Designer |narrative = |artwork = Mushk Rizvi Steve Zheng |visual = Michał Niewiara Christina 'STEEN' Wun Mike 'ohmikegoodness' Laygo Sam 'cgsammu' Yang Matthew Johnson Kevin Leroy |sound = Adam 'BelligerentSwan' Swanson |lead = Elises Designer |voice = }} Priscilla, die Spinnenkönigin Designeinblick: Im Netz der Spinnenkönigin left|128px|link=Priscilla '''Elise' (ursprünglich Nidalee, dann Priscilla) war seit 2009 in der Entwicklung, schaffte es jedoch nicht über die Entwicklungsphase hinaus. Für viele Jahre verblieben ihr Artwork und ihre Fähigkeitssymbole in den Spieldateien. Ihr originaler Name wurde von einem verwendet, jedoch wurde später von Coronach bestätigt, dass abgesehen vom Namen keine Verbindung bestünde Coronach über Elise und Nidalee. Allerdings wurde spekuliert, dass Priscillas Shiluette originales Design inspiriert habe. war ein Gegenstand, der im September 2011 für Dominion veröffentlicht wurde. Der Name war eine offensichtliche Anlehnung an die unveröffentlichte Spinnenkönigin, jedoch wurde der Gegenstand kurz darauf aus dem Spiel entfernt. Es gab einmal eine Abstimmung im League of Legends-Forum, in der gefordert wurde, die Spinnenkönigin ins Spiel zu bringen. Sie erhielt über 24.000 Stimmen Spinnenkönigin Petition und wurde später als überarbeitet und ins Spiel gebracht. Champion-Enthüllung: Elise, die Spinnenkönigin ;von NeeksNaman Champion-Enthüllung: Elise, die Spinnenkönigin center|400px Mit dieser Aktualisierung heißen wir eine Championesse mit viel Geschichte in der Aufstellung von League of Legends willkommen: , die Spinnenkönigin. Elise erwies sich auch im Realisierungsprozess als anspruchsvolle Championesse, entstand ihr doch vor mehr als drei Jahren. Letztendlich wurde sie eine Transformations-Championesse, welche die Fähigkeit besitzt, entweder die Gestalt einer königlichen Magierin oder die einer anzunehmen. ;Fähigkeiten (Menschliche Form): P= ;Spinnenschwarm left|64px Elises Fähigkeiten bereiten eine kleine Spinne vor, wenn sie diese gegen einen Gegner einsetzt. |-|Q= ;Neurotoxin left|64px Elise fügt einem Gegner abhängig von dessen zu. |-|W= ;Explosive Spinne left|64px Elise schickt eine kleine, mit Gift gefüllte Spinne aus, die platzt, wenn sie sich ihrem Ziel nähert. |-|E= ;Kokon left|64px Elise schleudert ein Netz, das den ersten getroffenen Gegner . |-|R= ;Spinnengestalt left|64px Elise verwandelt sich in eine bedrohliche Spinne mit neuen Fähigkeiten. Solange sie ihre Spinnengestalt besitzt, verursacht sie mit ihren Angriffen und bei ihr sind , und erhöht. Jede Stufe ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit ermöglicht es Elise, eine weitere zu beschwören. ;Fähigkeiten (Spinnengestalt): P= ;Spinnenschwarm left|64px Elise beschwört ihre kleinen Spinnen, um ihr im Kampf beizustehen. Kleine Spinnen verursachen und erleiden weniger Schaden durch Angriffe, die mehrere Ziele treffen können. |-|Q= ;Giftbiss left|64px Elise springt nach vorne und beißt ihr Ziel, das dadurch wird und abhängig von seinem erleidet. |-|W= ;Wahnsinniges Wuseln left|64px Elise und ihre heilen sich mit jedem Angriff und erhalten dabei . |-|E= ;Abseilen left|64px * Elise und ihre klettern hoch empor und lassen sich dann auf den gewählten Gegner herab. * Elise und ihre klettern hoch empor und können dann 2 Sekunden lang nicht mehr als Ziel gewählt werden. Wird Abseilen währenddessen erneut auf einen nahen Gegner aktiviert, lassen sie sich auf diesen herab. |-|R= ;Menschliche Form left|64px Elise verwandelt sich in einen Menschen mit neuen Fähigkeiten. Jede Stufe ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit ermöglicht es Elise, eine weitere zu beschwören. Wie alle Transformations-Champions muss man zwei verschiedene Fähigkeitensets ins Gleichgewicht bringen, um erfolgreich zu spielen. Mehr noch als bei einem ihrer Gegenspieler verkörpern die Gestalten der Spinnenkönigin jedoch verschiedene, aber einander ergänzende Rollen. Anders als bei , dessen Fähigkeiten den fließenden Übergang zwischen und Fähigkeiten unterstreichen, oder bei , die ihre als Puma nutzt, um für ihre die nötige Distanz herzustellen, teilen sich die beiden Fähigkeitensets von Elise eindeutig in Magier- und Assassinen-Rolle auf. In ihrer Magiergestalt ist Elise darauf spezialisiert, auf Distanz zu bleiben, indem sie Zauber mit kurzer Abklingzeit und Massenkontroll-Fertigkeiten einsetzt. Ihre Zauber zielen darauf ab, Ziele mit hohen Trefferpunkten zu verletzen, um sie auf den brutalen Todesstoß in Spinnengestalt vorzubereiten. Im Zentrum dieser Spielweise steht , welches Schaden abhängig vom momentanen Leben des Gegenspielers verursacht. Wenn sie in dieser Gestalt unterwegs ist, bringt sie jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Zauber ausführt, eine hervor. Bei ihrer eigenen Verwandlung in eine Spinne ruft sie diese kleinen Krabbler zu sich, damit sie an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Es ist also essentiell wichtig, dass ihr die Zeit investiert, die Zahl der zu erhöhen, um eine perfekte Tötung hinzubekommen. Sobald Elise in ihre gewechselt ist, ändert sich der Schwerpunkt ihrer Fähigkeiten komplett. Sie erhält einige Boni auf ihre Nahkampf-Fertigkeiten und ihre werden aktiv, um einem Kontrahenten schnell Schaden zuzufügen. Mit kann sie sich über das Richtfeld erheben, aus dem Blickfeld verschwinden und für kurze Zeit nicht ins Ziel genommen werden. Sobald sie sich wieder abseilt, kann sie sich auf einem Ziel in der Nähe niederlassen, wobei dieses dann von kleinen Spinnen umgeben ist. Wenn sie die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit ihrer kleinen Spinnen mit heraufsetzt, kann ein umzingelter Gegner schnell einigen Schaden abbekommen, was ihn sehr anfällig für den Todesstoß mit macht. Der Schlüssel dazu, aus der Spinnenkönigin das Beste herauszuholen, liegt darin, sowohl die Spinnen- als auch die menschliche Gestalt effektiv einzusetzen. Ein gutes Urteilsvermögen darüber, wann ihr sicher in Magiergestalt kämpfen solltet, um die Voraussetzungen für einen sauberen Spinnen-Kill zu erfüllen, wird über Sieg oder Niederlage auf den Richtfeldern entscheiden. center|640px Designeinblick: Im Netz der Spinnenkönigin ;von ByronicHero Designeinblick: Im Netz der Spinnenkönigin Elise, die Spinnenkönigin, kann es kaum erwarten, ihre entsetzlichen Kräfte auf den Richtfeldern zu entfesseln. Wir haben mit einigen Riotern gesprochen, die daran beteiligt waren, Elise Leben einzuhauchen, und haben sie zu den Herausforderungen an die Arachnophobie, die visuelle Gestaltung und das Sounddesign befragt und was so verdammt cool daran ist, sich in eine monströse, männerverschlingende Spinne zu verwandeln. Hier ist der exklusive Blick hinter die Kulissen der Entstehung von Elise, direkt von den Entwicklern, die für diese gefährliche neue Championesse verantwortlich zeichnen. * Steven 'Coronach' DeRose: Game Designer * Christina 'RIOTSTEEN' Wun: Senior VFX Artist * Mike 'ohmikegoodness' Laygo: Senior Animator * Iain 'Harrow' Hendry: Associate Creative Designer * Sam 'cgsammu' Yang: Character Artist * Mark 'Riot G Mang' Sassenrath: Game Analyst * Adam 'BelligerentSwan' Swanson: Sound Designer ByronicHero: Räumen wir die dringlichste Frage gleich als erstes aus dem Weg: Elise ist eine Spinne. Gab es Arachnophoben im Team? RIOTSTEEN: Es war schwer für mich, an Elise zu arbeiten, da ich große Angst vor Spinnen habe. Nie im Leben wäre sie für mich die erste Wahl als Betätigungsfeld gewesen. Wenn ich als Elise gespielt habe, habe ich mich nie in die Spinne verwandelt, denn ihre kleinen Spinnchen hätten mich wahnsinnig gemacht, wenn sie überall herumwuseln. Das habe ich letztlich überwunden und es wurde ziemlich cool, sich ihre gruseligen Animationen anzuschauen. So lange es unheimlich wirkt, haben wir es richtig gemacht. Es war auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich, dass ohmikegoodness alles andere als arachnophob ist. Ich glaube wirklich, dass er etwas zu viel Spaß bei der Animation der Spinnenkönigin hatte. ohmikegoodness: Elise zu animieren war großartig, weil es so viele kleine Bewegungen gibt, die man einbauen kann, damit sie ein nervenzermürbendes, bizarres Gefühl auslöst; selbst wenn der Charakter, den ihr vor euch habt, eine schöne Frau sein soll. Ursprünglich wollte ich, als ich ihre menschliche, weibliche Gestalt animierte, eine große Kluft zwischen der menschlichen und der Spinnengestalt schaffen. Wenn sie menschlich ist, ist sie menschlich. Wenn sie eine Spinne ist, ist sie eine monströse Spinne. Ich wollte den Spinnenbeinen, die aus ihrem Rücken herausragen, eine nervöse, unstete Stimmung verleihen. Ich musste ihren Gruselstatus eine ganze Ecke runterschrauben - sie aufrecht stehen lassen und einiges von ihrer Nervosität abmildern, weil das einfach zu furchteinflößend und nervtötend war. Wenn unser Animation Director RiotBamDragon sich Animationen ansieht, um sie mit uns zu besprechen, geht er immer ganz genau vor und achtet auf jeden Fehler. Ich fand es merkwürdig, dass er nur Vorschläge zur weiblichen Gestalt hatte, da er sonst immer sehr umfangreiche Anregungen hat. Ich stellte dann schnell fest, dass er sich die Spinnengestalt nie angesehen hat, weil er solche Angst vor Spinnen hat. "Die Spinne ist gut. Spinne ist gut. Das kann so rausgehen." Ich fragte ihn: "Hast du dir die Spinne überhaupt angesehen?" "Klar, ich bin sicher, die ist gut", hat er ganz hastig geantwortet. Daraufhin setzte ihm das Team eine große Spinne über seinen Schreibtisch, als Halloween-Dekoration. Ich glaube, die ist immer noch da. Harrow: Es tut mir wirklich leid um die Arachnophoben, besonders, wenn man eine von Elises Kern-Spinnenfähigkeiten, , benutzt. Sie klettert hoch und ist nicht mehr zu sehen, bevor sie sich auf ihre Gegner abseilt. Mit Geräuschen kann man Leute auch ganz einfach in den Wahnsinn treiben - Trappelgeräusche und so etwas. Hoffentlich machen diese Dinge dem Beschwörer, der die Spinnenkönigin spielt, Spaß und jagen den Spielern, die von ihr verschlungen werden, Angst ein. Riot G Mang: Arachnophobie wurde ein wichtiges Gesprächsthema während Elises Entwicklung. Nicht, dass ich da täglich drüber nachdenke. Aber sie wurde dann zu gruselig, deshalb mussten wir sie etwas abmildern. Was ich gar nicht wusste, war, dass Arachnophobie ein fast ausschließlich westliches Phänomen ist. In China zum Beispiel gibt es diese weitverbreitete Assoziation von Spinne und Gruseln gar nicht, die wir hier kennen. ByronicHero: Könnt ihr uns etwas darüber erzählen, wie es war, das Aussehen und das Flair der Spinnenkönigin zu entwerfen? cgsammu: Ich war für die Optik der Spinne zuständig und sie sieht total cool aus. Es war eine Herausforderung, an Elises Spinnenmodell zu arbeiten, da wir das Thema der Schatteninseln mit dem Aussehen der Spinne, die uns vorschwebte, kombinieren mussten. Ursprünglich sah sie zu - metallisch? - futuristisch? - aus. Wir wollten ein organischeres Design anstelle von scharf abgegrenzter, untergliederter Platten. Wir haben dann einen Mittelweg gefunden. Iian: Auf den ersten Blick seht ihr eine elegante Magierin. Es gibt aber reichlich Hinweise, um den Spielern zu zeigen, dass sie etwas Unheimliches unter ihrer Oberfläche verbirgt. Spoiler-Alarm: Sie ist eine gigantische Spinne. ohmikegoodness: Sie schlich sich in die Träume der Leute. Gar nicht mal wegen des normalen Skins, sondern wegen ihres alternativen Skins, der auf vielerlei Weise fast noch gruseliger ist als die normale Spinne. Wartet, bis ihr den seht! Ich habe für die Spinnenkönigin viele Referenzvideos angesehen, eine Menge Dokus über schwarze Witwen. Schwarze Witwen sind unheimlich gruselig... ByronicHero: Wie sieht es mit dem Sounddesign von Elise aus? Worauf hast du bei ihrer Stimme und ihren Klangeffekten abgezielt? BelligerentSwan: Wir mussten genug Spinnengeräusche finden, die wirklich das Getrappel einer schrecklichen Spinne wiedergeben, um ein ähnliches Gefühl zu erzeugen wie, wenn man Fiddlesticks ultimative Fähigkeit oder "Dunkelheit" von Nocturne hört. Man erschreckt sich, weil man weiß, was kommt, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor es passiert. Dankenswerterweise musste ich ihren akustischen Gruselfaktor für die Damenversion nicht so abmildern wie ohmikegoodness das bei ihrem menschlichen Aussehen tun musste. Bei der Spinne waren meiner Vorstellung für das Sounddesign keine Grenzen gesetzt. Bei der menschlichen Gestalt hat jeder Erwartungen, wie sie klingen müsste. ByronicHero: Welchen Einfluss hat Elises Hintergrundgeschichte auf ihre Fähigkeiten? Harrow: Schreckliches Spinnenmonster? Schreckliche Schatteninseln? Schien perfekt zu passen. Sie ist die Anführerin eines Kultes und bezieht ihre Macht und Unsterblichkeit daraus, dass sie einen Haufen Leute an diese grauenhafte Spinnenkreatur verfüttert, deren Gift abzapft und daraus ein Gebräu herstellt, das ihre Fähigkeiten verstärkt. Sie verspricht also, wie jeder gute Kultistenführer, den idiotischen Kultisten, die ihr auf die Schatteninseln in ihren Tod folgen, die Macht und Unsterblichkeit des Spinnengottes. Faktisch verfüttert sie einfach alle an eine Spinne. Das Versprechen von Schönheit und dann die ultimative Täuschung - diese Parallele findet sich auch in ihrem Spielstil wieder. ByronicHero: Erzähl uns etwas über Elises zwei Gestalten. Coronach: Bei Elises menschlicher Gestalt dreht sich alles um Massenkontrolle und das Eröffnen des Kampfes. Der Schaden, den ihr mit verursacht, basiert auf den momentanen Trefferpunkten eures Gegners. Ihr werdet ermutigt, Kämpfe in Menschengestalt zu beginnen. Bei der Spinnengestalt geht es vor allem darum, eure Armee kleiner Spinnen zu befehligen, während diese Schaden austeilt und im Kampf herumwuselt. Mit wird es ziemlich unheimlich, denn sie springt hoch über die Baumwipfel, um sich eine gute Ausgangsposition für Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt zu schaffen; über eine Reihe Vasallen zu springen, um die Distanz zu verkürzen; oder als Fluchtmöglichkeit, sollte sie ernsthaft unter Druck geraten. Sollte der Gegner eure Spinnen töten können, kann er euch aus dem Kampf nehmen, weil er euch dazu zwingt, euch wieder in die Menschengestalt zurück zu verwandeln, damit ihr eure Armee wieder aufbauen könnt. Wie gut jemand Elise spielt, wird davon abhängen, abzuschätzen, wann sie sich in die Spinnenform verwandeln sollte, um Kills zu sichern. Es wird essentiell wichtig sein, die beiden Gestalten dynamisch einzusetzen, je nachdem, in welcher Phase des Kampfes ihr euch befindet. ByronicHero: Wie wirken sich Elises kleine Spinnen auf ihre Fähigkeiten und ihren Kampfstil aus? Coronach: Jeder Zauber, den ihr in Menschengestalt zaubert, bringt eine weitere kleine Spinne hervor, die erscheint, wenn ihr euch transformiert, bis zu einer bestimmten Obergrenze. Ihr baut eine Armee auf und verwandelt euch, um eure Spinnentruppen zum Einsatz zu bringen. Eine Armee aus kleinen Spinnen war der schwierigste Teil beim Ausbalancieren ihrer Fertigkeiten. Sie musste Spaß machen und effektiv sein, durfte aber für den Gegenspieler nicht völlig frustrierend sein. Wir nutzen bei Elises kleinen Spinnen robustere, weiterentwickelte KI, damit sie besser reagieren. Ihr erhaltet jedes Mal, wenn ihr ihre ultimative Fähigkeit aufwertet, mehr kleine Spinnen und sie schwärmen so hübsch aus, nachdem ihr euch in die Spinne verwandelt habt. Viele von Elises Fähigkeiten haben auch auf gewisse Weise Einfluss auf die kleinen Spinnen, sodass ihr das Gefühl habt, ihr würdet die ganze Armee verstärken. Wenn wir weiter an dieser Technologie arbeiten, können wir sie noch mehr in das Spiel integrieren. ByronicHero: Welche Nuancen an Elises Animationen waren besonders knifflig, beispielsweise Emotes oder Tanzschritte? ohmikegoodness: Die Emotes waren bei Elise etwas anspruchsvoll - wie lacht oder tanzt eine Spinne? Das Spinnenlachen ist zum Niederknien. Ihr werdet es wirklich lieben. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass wir etwas an dieser Championesse liebenswert hinbekommen haben, aber es ist passiert. Als Tanz haben wir den Cancan gewählt. Wenn man die Beine und alles bedenkt, war das natürlich am passendsten, aber wir dachten uns, es wäre richtig niedlich, wenn die Spinnen an ihrer Seite tanzten. Und das tun sie nun. Reizend. Elises Lachen in der menschlichen Gestalt war ganz einfach. Es sollte vornehm sein, also haben wir ihre Spinnenbeine genutzt, um ihren Mund zu bedecken, wenn sie lacht - eine ganz einfache Pose, die so viel Charakter zaubert. ByronicHero: Reden wir ein bisschen darüber, wie sich die Spinnenkönig vom ursprünglichen Konzept weiterentwickelt hat. Was sind die Hauptunterschiede zwischen den ersten Spinnenkönigin-Entwürfen von vor ein paar Jahren und der Elise, die wir heute kennen? ohmikegoodness: Wir haben sehr viele Änderungen an ihrem Modell, dem Aussehen und der Atmosphäre des Charakters vorgenommen. Ursprünglich hatte sie Beine als Kleid, zusätzliche Beine auf ihrem Rücken - es gab eine Menge Beine. Das ursprüngliche Konzept sah eine viktorianisch angehauchte Halb-Spinnen-Frau mit weiblichem Torso vor. Wir haben dann festgestellt, dass wir das nicht weiter verfolgen, aber viel von der Eleganz und Grazie beibehalten wollten, mit der angsteinflößenden Spinne als verborgene Überraschung. Die Silhouette muss einen Wiedererkennungswert haben und darf nicht zu unaufgeräumt wirken. Man muss Elise auf den Richtfeldern schnell wiedererkennen können. Sie ist einer der optisch interessantesten Charaktere, die wir entwickelt haben, und es wäre eine Schande, sie zu voll zu laden, sodass niemand sie wertschätzen kann. ByronicHero: Saht ihr euch während der Entwicklung der Spinnenkönigin mit irgendwas Eigenartigem konfrontiert? RIOTSTEEN: Ihr Netz netzig (mir fällt kein besseres Wort ein) hinzubekommen, war schon eine Herausforderung. Netze kann man manchmal unmöglich sehen - das ist ja sozusagen das Pfiffige an Netzen. Und wir scheuen vor einem irisierenden Stil eher zurück. Gleichzeitig will man aber, dass die Netze sofort erkennbar sind. Da Elise von den Schatteninseln stammt, musste sie rätselhaft und magisch sein. Ihre Farbpalette wies einige Töne auf, die einfach nicht so gut zusammenpassten. Das war für mich ganz schön knifflig, aber am Ende habe ich mehr echte Netze mit ein paar magischen Elementen vermischt und war mit dem Ergebnis ganz zufrieden. Ich glaube, alle werden es mögen. In Teamkämpfen passiert ganz viel. Man möchte instinktiv die Effekte runterdrehen, damit der Bildschirm nicht zugekleistert wird. Man will dann nicht jede Fähigkeit extra protzig daherkommen lassen, denn das könnte Spieler letztendlich eher verwirren. Mit Elise haben wir ein schönes Gleichgewicht gefunden. BelligerentSwan: Dasselbe Problem haben wir auch beim Audiodesign. Während wir Technologien verfeinern und Neues schaffen, wollen wir die Soundeffekte älterer Champions nicht mit einer lauten Kakophonie übertönen. Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, wenn wir neue Klangstile auswählen. Der Trick besteht darin, die richtigen Klänge auszuwählen, um die entscheidenden Charakteristiken jedes Champions zu akzentuieren. Wir konzentrieren uns darauf, was Elise zu etwas Besonderem macht. Dann nimmt man bei der Spinnenkönigin alles mal zwei, da sie ja zwei Gestalten annehmen kann, und jede ihren ganz eigenen Charme hat. Gleichzeitig muss sie in die Riege der anderen Champions passen. Frustrierend? Manchmal. Aber sobald wir das richtige Gleichgewicht gefunden hatten, mit einem einzigartigen Klangeffekt, auf den wir als ihr thematisches Kernelement unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit konzentriert hatten, passte alles so gut zusammen. ByronicHero: Noch etwas, was ihr zu Elise loswerden wollt? Harrow: Wir wollten eine Spinnenkönigin mit einem schrillen, furchteinflößenden Übergang zwischen zwei Gestalten. Ich glaube, das haben wir erreicht. Coronach: Der Reiz besteht zu einem großen Teil darin, Elise dabei zuzusehen, wie sie ihre Gestalt wechselt. Es musste mehr sein als nur eine heiße Lady, die sich in eine Spinne verwandelt. Sie sieht verdorben aus. ohmikegoodness: Bei einigen Charakteren ist der Schaffensprozess sehr geradlinig. Die Spinnenkönigin hingegen begann zunächst als etwas ziemlich anderes, aber die Weiterentwicklung machte sie besonders. Sie ist ausgesprochen schrill, wenn sie innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde von der majestätischen Erscheinung in eine monströse, menschenverschlingende Bestie übergeht. Ihr vergesst fast, dass ihr gegen eine immens mächtige Kreatur kämpft, bis es zu spät ist. Harrow: Viel Spaß auf den Schatteninseln, Beschwörer. Hier kommen ein paar schöne Albträume für euch. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Blood moon| LoL Sounds - Bloodmoon Elise - Beat| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Sounds - Priscilla Voice| Die Jagd des Blutmonds Blutmond-Trailer 2017 – League of Legends| VFX Folio Supergalaktische Elise| Zusammen kann uns nichts aufhalten „Supergalaktisch-Skins 2017“-Trailer – League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Galerie= Priscilla Render.png|Elise Frühes Konzept - Priscilla, die Spinnenkönigin Elise Teaser 01.png|Elise Promo Elise Konzept 01.png|Elise Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Model 01.jpg|Elise Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Model 02.jpg|Elise Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Model 03.jpg|Elise Model 3 Elise Model 04.jpg|Elise Model 4 Elise Siegreiche Promo.png|Siegreiche Elise Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Blutmond- Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Elise Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Blutmond- Model 01.png|Blutmond-Elise Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Blutmond- Model 02.png|Blutmond-Elise Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Blutmond- Model 03.png|Blutmond-Elise Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Elise Supergalaktische Konzept 01.jpg|Supergalaktische Elise Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Supergalaktische Konzept 02.jpg|Supergalaktische Elise Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Supergalaktische Konzept 03.jpg|Supergalaktische Elise Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Elise Supergalaktische Konzept 04.jpg|Supergalaktische Elise Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) 2017 Supergalaktisch Konzept 01.jpg|2017 Supergalaktische Skins Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 1.= Elise, grausam und apart, webt Unschuldige wie Gierige mit ihrer ausdrucksstarken Anmut gleichermaßen in ihr Netz der Täuschung ein. Mögen ihre Opfer auch herausfinden, was ihre wahren Beweggründe sind, hat doch nie jemand überlebt, um zu enthüllen, welch dunkle Geheimnisse sich hinter ihrer rätselhaften Tarnung verbergen. In dunklen Hallen und verborgen vor der Gesellschaft predigte Elise das Wort von einem mythischen . Ihre verzweifelten Anhänger erwarteten sehnsüchtig die Gunst des Gottes und hielten seine Segnungen für die Quelle von Elises Vitalität und Macht. Als Elise verkündete, sie würde eine Pilgerreise zum Schrein des Spinnengottes anführen, wählte sie nur die ergebensten ihrer Jünger aus, ihr zu folgen. Ekstatisch folgten ihr die wenigen Auserwählten blind, als sie die gefahrvolle Reise über das Meer antrat. Als sie an ihrem endgültigen Ziel, den rätselhaften Schatteninseln, an Land gingen, führte Elise sie zu einer Höhle, die ganz und gar in Netze gehüllt war. Da sie einen Schrein erwartet hatten, sah die Gruppe ihre Priesterin verwirrt an. Sie wandte sich der Menge zu und erhob triumphierend ihre Arme, wodurch sie den Blick auf merkwürdige, spinnenartige Beine freigab, die aus ihrem Rücken erwuchsen. Nun da sie ihrer schreckenerregenden wahren Gestalt zum ersten Mal gewahr wurden, wandten sich Elises Anhänger flüchtend von ihr ab, doch sie beschwor magische herauf, die sie einfingen. Als ihre Opfer ruhiggestellt waren, drehte sie sich zur Höhle um und gab einen kreischenden Schrei von sich. Ein riesiges, untotes , das seinen gewaltigen Körper auf dicken, spitzen Beinen hinter sich her schleppte, tauchte aus der Finsternis auf. Elises Anhänger konnten nur schreien, als die monströse Spinne sie bei lebendigem Leibe fraß. Sie ging auf die nun gesättigte Kreatur zu, extrahierte ihr Gift und trank die seltsame Substanz. Sofort durchflutete das Gefühl der Verjüngung ihre Venen. Nun da sie die Sterblichkeit einmal mehr hinausgezögert hatte, verließ Elise die Inseln, um wieder zu ihrer Gemeinde zurückzukehren. Diese war überglücklich zu hören, dass ihre Anhänger sich entschieden hatten, in der heiligen Heimstatt des Spinnengottes zu bleiben. Elise versicherte ihren Jüngern, dass sie sie zu gegebener Zeit auf eine erneute Pilgerreise dorthin mitnehmen würde. Der Spinnengott würde sie erwarten. }} Alte Fähigkeiten Elise Camouflage.png|Camouflage Elise Corpsemaker.png|Leichenmacher Elise Ensare.png|Umwickeln Elise InjectSpiderlings.png|Inject Spiderlings Elise Thirst.png|Gier Elise Spinnenschwarm.png|Spinnenschwarm (1. P) Alte Splash-Arts Elise SKT T1-Elise S alt.jpg|1. SKT T1-Elise Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Elise SKT T1-Elise L alt.jpg|1. SKT T1-Elise |Trivia= Trivia * Elise wurde von Coronach und Meddler designt.Meddler über Elise' Design im englischen League of Legends Forum * Ihr Code-Name während der Entwicklung lautete Spider Queen.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Elise ist einer der drei Champions, die schon auf Level 1 Zugang zu ihrer Ulti haben. Die anderen sind und . ** Elise, und sind daher auch die einzigen Champions, die insgesamt 19 Skillpunkte haben können. * Elise ist eine der 6 Champions, die mehr als 4 Skills besitzen. Die anderen sind , , , und . ** Elise war der vierte Champion mit mehr als 4 Skills. * Elise ist einer der 5 Champions, die zwischen Nahkampf und Fernkampf entscheiden können. Die anderen sind , , und . ( kann es nicht direkt steuern). * Das Rework vom Gewundenen Wald scheint ziemlich viel Einfluss auf das Design von Elise gehabt zu haben (und umgekehrt). ** Dies beinhaltet die Spinnenweben und das neue Monster, , welches auch Spinnen-ähnlich ist und mit Elises Geschichte zusammenhängt. * , , , , , und lösen verschiedene Zitate aus, die man hören kann, wenn man einen Altar auf der Karte Gewundener Wald einnimmt. * Elise ist die Kurzform des Namens "Elizabeth" oder "Elisabeth", was die Übersetzung des hebräischen Namen "Elisheva" ist, was so viel bedeutet wie "Gott ist mein Zorn" oder "Ich bin Gottes Schwester". ** Dies ist möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf ihre Geschichte, wo sie einen mythischen Spinnengott verehrt. * Elise hält den Rekord darin, die meisten Haustiere auf dem Feld zu haben - nämlich fünf. * Elise war früher die einzige, die einen Monolog in ihrem Login-Screen hatte. Mittlerweile trifft das auch auf , und zu. * Elise ist eine von sechs Champions, die sich verwandeln können. Die anderen sind , , , und . |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. }}